


Music Heals

by jossiemcg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawings, Manga & Anime, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossiemcg/pseuds/jossiemcg
Summary: An artwork inspired by Wide grey skies by thoseprectiouswalls.





	Music Heals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thosepreciouswalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepreciouswalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wide grey skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828228) by [thosepreciouswalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepreciouswalls/pseuds/thosepreciouswalls). 

> An artwork inspired by Wide grey skies by thosepreciouswalls  
A Naruto / Harry Potter crossovers fanfiction.


End file.
